Love StoryREMIXED
by xsonyuhx9
Summary: Izumi x kouichi my fav. couple a happy fic involving a bit of fairy taleish qualities


Hi! Since I updated Please:] I am very proud of myself. AND I'm thankful to everybody so…I'll reward my readers and reviewers with a happy fic this time! Since the last one was pretty sad… Hehe to the people who read Because You LiveD, I hope you'll like this one too! It's a songfic because I just like the way songs and music speaks to me. This will be a bit fairy taleish but bare with me people it's inspiration. :D

Taylor Swift – Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On the balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

"Happy Birthday Princess Kyumi!" people shouted over the music. Yes this was Kyumi my best friend's birthday party. It was a formal attired event but with music and dancing. It is her specialty after all. Then I saw you. I remembered all the times we spent together.

I had a flashback of all of us as children, laughing, running, crying, fighting and together. All of us as a team, is what I keep in mind always, I took a step towards the balcony for some air. You followed me out and said, "Hi." We are best friends after all and who wouldn't recognize me with my blonde hair even if it was a masquerade ball.

_That you were romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles _

_And my daddy said _

_Stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

This is a formal party or should I say informal party for Lady Kyumi's birthday, I shouldn't even add the pre-name. We hate being called ladies. Next my parents came to wish her a happy birthday and saw me with Prince Kouichi. Oh please, Kouichi. We dropped the pre-names a billion years ago. Then my parents marched over and grabbed me by the arm, while my father glared at him and threatened him to stay away from me. "Have you gone mad father? Do you not recognize him?" I demanded his answer. Oh yes, did I mention I was a princess? I pleaded with Kouichi using my eyes and he winked at me and bowed, "I apologize." He replied in a polite voice. "Yes, prince Kouichi your apology is accepted." My father replied in a tart voice. I sighed in relief.

_And I said _

_Romeo take me _

_Somewhere we can_

_Be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All there's left to do is run_

_You be the prince_

_And I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

When my parents finally left to be a guest in Lady Kyumi's chambers, in other words a slumber party, I spoke with Kouichi and asked him to not pay attention to my father and that we should talk sometime. "I need to catch up, with all that you've been doing as a prince." I said. "It's a date then." He replied. "But, what if my parents catches us?" I panicked. "Then I'll be the prince saving the princess in distress and be honored." He joked. I laughed.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape the town for a little while_

I got dressed in a simple yet elegant green tea/sundress that I borrowed from the princess of the sea kingdom. Meaning, Kyumi. She was more than eager to let me wear it, tear it and do whatever I want with it because she hated the dress. I went into the secret tea garden of the borderline between the kingdom of the sea and the kingdom of the moon. Kouichi was there and he was waiting. He had a white horse and lifted me gently on it while heading quietly deep inside the garden. It was breathtaking and beautiful. It was far from the hubbub of the towns and cities, quite peaceful.

_But you were romeo_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said_

_Stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"MY DAUGHTER IS A HIGH CLASS AND ELITE!" My father exploded in rage. "Stay away from her or I will declare war against your country." What my father doesn't know is that in three days the queen's ruling will begin. It's important and gives women of the country power over men. I begged Kouichi to wait until then before he said anything. "Father, he was just sending me an apology letter for not being cordial." I told him in a calm manner. He calmed down. I wrote back, 'Kouichi, you mean the most to me. I don't need the kingdom, royalty, riches or anything. You're all I need. My everything…'

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me_

_How to feel_

_This love is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"You can't love or pledge yourself to any other but to the kingdom of the grass's son." The governor and teacher told me. "He is twice my age and I do not love the man." I replied in a tart voice. "You have no choice princess; he has chosen you and will stop at nothing to get you, even if it means war." "Does he not respect the laws of this kingdom? Queen's ruling law has been passed already, now I order you to leave me alone." "But we haven't done your magic lesson reviews ye-". They were interrupted by me. I demonstrated the magic years ahead of me and they left with shocked expressions.

I sent a charmed note to Kouichi, explaining everything. He replied with a charmed note also that said, 'don't be afraid, princess and wait.'

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said romeo save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but_

_You never come_

_Is this in my head_

_I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and_

_Pulled out a ring and said_

"Kouichi, it's been 8 months since you told me to wait, can I really trust you?" I asked him. "Izumi, right now is not the right time, I've been asking for help around because of the grass kingdom wants to declare war against my kingdom. Kyumi and Kouji already said they'll help me with my plan. Will you?" he asked. "Of course I will." I used magic to make it a vow.

------------------------------------------------Kingdom Representative Council Meaning-------------

"Princess Izumi, you are looking absolutely ravishing." The prince of the grass that leech, who was the prince who is now the king. His nephew is just like him. He tried to touch my arm and feel it. I backed away into my seat between Kyumi and Kouichi. "The princess of the air kingdom belongs to me. She is my prize." That leech declared. "I am my own person; do you not respect our laws and customs? I am the next ruler of my kingdom since my mother has fallen ill and my father's ruling doesn't count anymore. It is my choice that matters sir." I replied in a cold tone. "Have you vowed yourself to another man?" the leech questioned. "No, but I will know when the time is right." I said with a quick glance to Kouichi who just nodded. "Then by not agreeing to be with me, would you be willing to risk your kingdom in danger because I will declare war on you?" he leered with a triumphant face thinking he had won. "On the contrary, _**sir **_if you declare war on the kingdom of air, you are also declaring war on our kingdom." Kyumi threatened while standing up. Always the bold one which is why I love her. "And as everybody here knows, my kingdom is the highest in the magic and weapons department. She's also really scary when she wants to be. "And if you declare war on the kingdom of the sea, you'll be declaring war against the kingdom of the sun and we are the best in skills and weapons also." Kouji taunted in a cool voice. "Also if you declare war against the sun, you'll have to deal with the moon, which our skills are in combat and smith work." Kouichi said with a smirk. "And if you declare on the moon, I'll declare war on you, not you on me. I will go to your kingdom personally with our archers and go there myself." I said in a monotone. He had a frightened look on his face as the four most prospering kingdoms threatened to declare war against him. "A-a-l-r-right." He stuttered. "Get out of my face you jerk." Kyumi said while smiling. He ran out there with his tail between his tails. "Yea!" we cheered and Kouichi and I kissed. Finally. Then he knelt on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?" "Yes." I whispered.

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all_

_I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say_

_Yes._

_Cuz we were both young when I first saw, you. _


End file.
